The Agreement
by Annie Featherpen
Summary: When Bonnie's about to head off to college, she consults with Andy on the matter of toys.


**A/N: Hey everyone, um, this is my first Toy Story fanfic. I fell in love with the trilogy at the fresh age of 7 and fell in love all over again when I saw Toy Story 3 on July 2, 2010. And now, here I am, writing cheesy fanfiction and cuddling my Jessie doll (along with other notable toys, such as my very favorite lion plushie :D)**. **This is the cheesiest thing ever and it's not as great as some other fiction I've read out there, but hey, it's fun! So, I hope you all enjoy this at least somewhat!**

* * *

"_I'm going away now, so I need someone really special to play them… Now, you gotta promise to take care of these guys. They mean a lot to me."_

One very fine young man once said these words to a very special little girl. And, as children do, this little girl grew up to be an outstanding young lady, and this same young man went on to be a successful employee and loving father. Ever since the man had said these words, the two had become good friends despite their huge age gap. When the girl named Bonnie was 17 and the man named Andy was 29, both planned a surprise for the latter's daughter.

"How is little Emily, your daughter? She's turning 5 pretty soon, isn't she?" Bonnie asked, as they sat by the porch one summer afternoon. It had been long since either had held a proper playtime, but Andy could tell that Bonnie unashamedly held on to her childhood as she hugged the Jessie doll, Buzz Lightyear action figure, and Woody doll that were once his to her small chest. She also held onto her own felt rag doll and a plush hedgehog.

Andy nodded. "Yup. They grow up real fast, don't they?"

"You said it," Bonnie nodded in agreement. "I remember being 5. It's a good age." She rested her chin on top of Woody's hat.

"I met you when you were that age," he said with a nudge and a grin. "I still remember the way you cautiously walked up to me, with your pink tutu flouncing a little with each step."

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah, those were the days." She looked to the toys in her arms, particularly the three that she and Andy had shared in common. Both she and Andy remembered when they were the heroic trio, the triple threat, and the three amigos that always saved the day. "You gave me these guys - and more - when I was Emily's age." She looked up at Andy. "They became my best friends for a while, you know?"

"I know the feeling," Andy said with a small grin. "Whenever I got bullied at school, or whenever I missed my dad, I would just rush to my room to play with old Woody here, and just his smile would make my day a little brighter."

"Even now, aside from my sisters and my parents, they're the first things I go to when I just need to cry or talk to someone about how mad I am." She blushed a little bit after she'd realized what had come out of her mouth. "Yeah, I still talk to them sometimes. I guess that I can get away with growing a little more slowly as a girl."

Andy laughed. "It's fine. Actually, they probably appreciate that. Gosh, who knew that something made out of plastic and cloth that ran on batteries could be such an important part of a child's life? Mine, yours…even now, here they are, listening in on our conversation."

"I guess that it would be proper to put aside my grown-up façade and admit that, even now, they're some of my best friends," Bonnie said, with a little giggle of sincerity underlying her words.

"Mine, too," Andy replied. "But, for the record, I've actually been putting it aside for a while now. I do have a 5-year-old running around in the house, you know."

Bonnie giggled some more, then exclaimed, "Oh! I just had an idea!"

"What is it?" Andy asked, an eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"Well, I'm going to college in the fall, and I don't want to neglect all the toys that I loved as a kid, but it'd be crazy to bring them all the way to Georgetown with me! And, well, when you were going to college you gave me these guys and now that you have a little girl of your own… Oh, this is perfect, it's even her birthday soon, and I've seen how she treats the few toys she has now, and I bet she'd take care of ours, and…" Bonnie stopped to take a breath. Her eyes were shining with excitement now.

"You're going to pass them on to Emily?" Andy asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Well, why not?" the petite brunette laughed. "And it would start a co-ownership between our families! Think about it, we could pass them on and on between each other! And these toys, these precious little playthings we adored as children, could become this precious heirloom, shared joyously between the Davis family and the Anderson family. Isn't it a lovely thing to think of? And just because a boy gave a little girl his very special toys from when he was small, an eternal bond would form between the families." Bonnie thought about her short monologue for a few seconds, and then laughed. "Wow. Sorry, I get so carried away, it's some big cheesy adorable family movie!"

"No, it's fine! It's actually the best idea I've heard in…I don't know when!" Andy laughed. "It's crazy how excited I am at the idea of my daughter getting a bunch of hand-me-down dolls!"

Bonnie giggled again. "And we can always say that we were the conspirators behind this inter-family-bonding-thing!"

Both the teenager and the adult laughed, and then they talked a little more. Then Andy had to go back home.

"Emily's birthday party is in a week. Want to store it in my old toy chest?"

"Oh, that would be so fitting!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I could meet you at your place early and then we could organize them and wrap them up and stuff! And ever since my dad's early retirement, he's trained to be an amateur toy-repairer, so they could get touched up every now and then. Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye are about 70 years old and the rest are hitting their 20's and do need a little TLC."

"Aw, this is really going to be something special for Emily."

"I know!" Bonnie let out a little squeal, before hugging Andy goodbye. "Thanks so much! I'll see you in a week!"

Andy hugged the girl back, before heading into his car and driving home. Emily was in for the surprise of her life.

* * *

"Thank you for the music box, Aunt Molly," the little girl said politely to the tall, slim blonde next to her mother.

"Of course, Emily. Happy birthday!" Molly beamed back. Emily and her guests (consisting mainly of older teenagers and adults, since the real party had finished nearly an hour ago and Emily's relatives were wanting to celebrate with the little angel) stood in a large, quiet room decorated carefully with colorful streamers. Emily sat at the end of a small table, a tiny, polite smile plastered on her face. The little girl was a regular doll, with gold hair curling at her shoulders, big cerulean eyes, and pink chubby cheeks which were always lifted in a grin. However, looks were deceiving, and every guest there knew just how adventurous and imaginative the child could be during playtime. She was what Bonnie called a "girl of action", and tea parties were only used as means of uncovering a villain attempting to poison a guest.

"And now Aunt Bonnie has something for you," Andy said to his daughter. The little girl brushed back a golden curl and looked over to the teenager.

"Oh, I'm not THAT old!" Bonnie teased. "Seriously, though, I'm just Bonnie."

Andy rolled his eyes playfully and told everyone to wait one moment while he took something out.

"You are like a sister to us, though," Molly whispered over to her. "So it's translating in his head in a weird way."

"Well, just for that, my kid's calling him Uncle Andrew," Bonnie snorted back. Molly giggled a bit before Andy came back in.

"Alright. Here, you go, Emily, but first, I think that Bonnie would like to say something to you before you open it."

Emily's blue eyes looked from the huge paper-wrapped package to Bonnie's brown ones. Bonnie smiled and got down on one knee, as Andy had with her so many years ago, and began.

"Emily, this next present used to belong to me, and before me, your daddy. They were very special to us. They were our best friends. When your daddy was heading off to college, he left them with me. I'm going away to college soon, too, and so now, I need you to take extra special care of them for us. Okay? You gotta promise to take care of them. They mean a lot to us. They mean a lot to me."

Andy felt himself tear up a bit as the same little girl he had said them to echoed his own words. Only now, she was a young woman with a bright future ahead of her…how soon would Emily become like her?

Emily smiled a bit, and nodded, before cautiously ripping the wrapping off. Each tear shed by the elder guests were solemn and ceremonious, before she had completely stripped the toy chest of its wrappings. The little girl carefully opened up the toy chest…and inside was the group of toys that both Andy and Bonnie had both loved. Emily's eyes lit up at the friendly cloth and plastic faces.

Bonnie took out a plush hedgehog clad in green lederhosen. "This is Mr. Pricklepants." Laughter ensued from the other older guests. Bonnie smiled and continued. "He's very kind, and very loyal. But he's also been classically trained in theatre and is very strict about staying in character. He can be whatever you want him to be." Bonnie handed Emily the German hedgehog, which Emily accepted and cuddled.

Bonnie went on, introducing each toy, before finally coming to the last one in the chest - Woody.

_How fitting, _Bonnie thought to herself, as she pulled out the old cowboy doll.

"Now, this is Woody," she began, but a lump caught in her throat. Now, as the faithful old doll looked at her with that same plastic grin, she realized why Andy had hesitated to give him to her. He'd become part of her. All of them had.

Bonnie took a breath and continued. "He was your daddy's best friend. And he was one of my best friends, too. He's brave, kind, and smart…just like a cowboy should be. But the thing that makes this guy special, the reason that he's more than just a toy…the reason that all of these guys are more than just toys…is that he'll never give up on you. None of them will. They'll be there for you, no matter what." Bonnie let out a wavering smile as she pulled the old string in his back.

"You're my favorite deputy!" his voice drawled, clear and strong. Andy wiped away a tear, and Emily's grandmother was covering up a sob.

Emily giggled, and hugged him tightly as Bonnie gave him to her.

"Do you promise to take care of them?"

Emily nodded eagerly, hugging the ensemble of toys to her.

Andy's mother turned to him. "She's giving them to her?"

"She inherited your name, Mom. And now she's inheriting our best friends…she's inheriting Dad's best friend."

54-year-old Emily Davis covered up some more sobs, and hugged her son. "She's just like you, you know. Both of them are."

"I know," Andy replied, before letting go. Before his daughter could fully understand the heaviness hovering over them in the room, Andy rushed over to Bonnie and his daughter and took Hamm the piggy bank in one hand, and Emily's small plush ostrich in the other.

"Oh no! Mister Evil Dr. Porkchop has taken the princess hostage!" Andy exclaimed, in the same manner he had 21 years ago.

"And the Witch is casting a spell on her!" Bonnie added, taking Dolly into her hands and waving her over the ostrich.

Emily gasped in mock fear, but then grabbed Woody with her small, dainty fingertips. "Don't worry; Sheriff Woody will save the day!"

"With his best pal, Buzz Lightyear!" Andy dropped the ostrich and took Buzz, making him glide around in the air.

"And don't forget Jessie!" Bonnie said, taking the pretty little cowgirl doll in her other hand.

* * *

Later that night, next to Emily's bed, in the worn-down toy chest, life stirred within the hand-me-down presents she had gained on her birthday.

"Well, I guess our dream came true," Woody sighed. "Andy's kids are playing with us."

"He named her Emily," Jessie whispered, a slight quiver in her voice. Andy's toys remembered when they found out that Emily Davis the First was the Emily that had first owned Jessie. Now she belonged to her granddaughter.

"And she'll love you just as much as the first and more," said Buzz, placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

"I like the idea of this family co-ownership thing," Hamm remarked. "Even if it does sound like we're all being turned into a business deal."

"I'm just glad that we're getting played with so much for so long!" Rex exclaimed.

Woody chuckled. "Yup. We're real lucky, you know. We're lucky that we have previous owners that care about us so much, even after childhood. We're lucky that we've all managed to stay together, even after all we've been through."

"And even after each one grows, we're always together," mused Jessie.

"For infinity…" Buzz began.

"…and beyond," Woody finished.

And because of the love that a man and a girl had for their toys, though they were immobile during playtime, they were kept alive for generations down the road. And even, several decades later, when they all broke and wore out and had to be disposed of, it was safe to say that they'd lived as complete and full a life as toys can. Though their stories all ended, their legacy never faded. It is safe to say that these toys, these beloved child's playthings, lived happily ever after.

* * *

**EDIT: Oh my goodness, thank you all so much for the response! I didn't realize anyone would like this as much as you all did, but...well...thank you! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added to that community-archives-place (I'm still not sure exactly what they are but they seem so cool and I'm feeling so honored)! I'm so glad I was able to touch people with this story, and, well, I'm just feeling really grateful right now. Thanks so much, everyone. :)**


End file.
